Staff Meeting
by tvismyreligion
Summary: All of the surgeons get called to a staff meeting, but both Callie & Arizona can't stand the heat, so decide to get out of the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

**Staff Meeting**

Chief Webber had called all of the surgeons to a staff meeting. All of them were sitting around the round table listening as Chief Webber told them about the new plan he had for the residents.

Callie and Arizona were sitting next to eachother round the table. Arizona had become bored of what the Chief had been saying the second she stepped into the room and she decided to have a little fun since they still had to sit through this for a while. Arizona had been planning to take Callie to the on-call room but the meeting had been called, therefore she was craving some attention - so she decided to focus on teasing Callie a little to help her through her boredom.

Callie looked to her right and saw Arizona looking at her, a mischievious glint in her eye. Callie passed it off as Arizona day dreaming so she turned back and focused her attention on the Chief. Suddenly she felt pressure on her leg. She looked down and saw Arizona's gently running her fingers over her leg - it sent a tingle through her body. She looked at Arizona but her attention was now focused on the Chief. Callie turned back and decided to not take any notice of Arizona. All of a sudden her fingers started to move incredibly slowly up her leg, moving towards her centre. Callie was finding Arizona's fingers torture so she decided to pay no attention to her and hope that she would get bored as she wasn't getting a reaction. Then, suddenly, Arizona took her hand off Callie's leg and rested it inbetween Callie's legs. Callie gasped, and Arizona grinned - having finally got the reaction she'd been hoping for. She gently started to rub her fingers, not too hard, but hard enough to recieve a quiet moan from Callie's lips. Now happy that she had turned Callie on, she took her hands away from Callie and rested them on the desk infront of her.

Callie looked over at Arizona in fury - she couldn't believe she had just got her all worked up and then stopped for no reason. She saw Arizona grinning widely, still not looking at Callie. Callie couldn't believe how mean her wife was being, she couldn't just sit here for another half hour, especially now she was extremely turned on. Callie excused herself from the room and said she needed to use the restroom. She turned round and locked eyes with Arizona just as she was closing the door - seeing the lust in Arizona's eyes, she new she would soon follow her.

Callie was waiting in the on-call room, ready to get back at Arizona for the torture she put her through. Just then she heard light footsteps coming from the corridor, she opened the door and saw a head of blonde hair, and bright blue eyes walking past.. she grabbed Arizona's wrist and dragged her into the room, closing the door and pressing Arizona up against it.

'Wow, you seen very frustfrated Calliope'. Arizona took her bottom lip between her teeth and gently ran her fingers down Callie's arm. Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and put them above her head so she was unable to move.

'Yeah and I wonder who got me in this situation!'. Arizona giggled, pleased with the effect she had on Callie. She tried to move her arms from above her head but Callie had her pinned against the wall.

'Arizona, you're not going anywhere'. Callie gently moved her head so that her lips were next to Arizona's ear. 'I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine'. Callie gently took Arizona's ear lobe between her teeth, then she kissed Arizona's neck, moving down across her jawline until their lips were now inches apart. Arizona moved towards Callie but Callie only pulled away. Callie moved her hands down and up underneath Arizona's top. A moan escaped Arizona's lips as Callie's hands moved upwards across her body.

'Calliope, pleaseeee.'

'What's wrong baby?'

Callie gently placed small kisses against Arizona's neck.

'I want to taste you. I want to taste your lips. I want to feel your lips against mine.'

Callie grinned against Arizona's neck and decided that she'd teased Arizona enough, for now. So she moved her lips upwards and gently placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona moaned at this small gesture, but then feeling Callie pull away, she grabbed her arms and spun them around so now Callie was pressed against the door. She kissed Callie, this time the kiss was hungry. Arizona brushed her tongue against Callie's mouth, asking permission to enter. Callie opened her mouth and welcomed Arizona's tongue, the kiss deepening further. Arizona then grabbed the bottom of Callies top and pulled it up over her head, running her fingers over her perfect body, feeling goosebumps appear over her body. Arizona stepped back from Callie and admired her beautiful wife. She was so beautiful, everything about her was just so perfect.

'Arizona, what are you doing?'

'I'm looking at you Calliope. I'm admiring my beautiful wife if that's okay with you.'

'But you've seen me plenty of times before!'

'Yes I know, but your perfection never fails to amaze me.'

Callie hooked her thumbs in Arizona's pants and pulled her closer. 'I love you Arizona.'

Arizona placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. 'I love you too Calliope.'

_Let me know if you like the first chapter and I'll continue the story.._


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona pressed her body up against Callie and covered her lips with her own. The kiss was rougher than before, their tongues wrestling, tasting eachother. Callie pushed Arizona across the room, taking off Arizona's clothes as they moved. They reached the bed and Callie pushed Arizona down onto it. Callie gently moved ontop of Arizona, running her fingers through her hair, their eyes meeting.

'Arizona you're so beautiful. I could just look at you forever, look into your stunning blue eyes, taste your gorgeous lips. I just couldn't imagine myself with anyone but you, you're my forever, you're my always, you're my perfect wife.' She placed a gently kiss on Arizona's lips.

Suddenly she felt Arizona grasp her hips and roll them over, so now she was ontop. Arizona's eyes roamed Callie's body. She unclasped her trousers and pulled them off, so now she was just in her underwear. Arizona gazed into Callie's eyes.

'You make me so wet just by looking at me like that.' Callie spoke with a quiet, gently voice. She put her hand on the back of Arizona's neck and pulled her down to kiss her. She felt Arizona smile into the kiss as she felt Callie's urgency. Arizona broke the kiss and moved down Callie's neck, placing gently kisses as she went. She continue to place small kisses all the way across Callie's chest, down her stomach until she reached her knickers. She bit the underwear and took it in her teeth, about to pull them down, but then she stopped and instead begun to continue kissing Callie back up her body until she found her lips. She ran her hand down Callie's body and felt her through her knickers. She pulled away from the kiss.

'Calliope! You're so wet.' She slowly bit her lip, as she knew the sight of this really turned Callie on. Callie groaned at her and placed her finger on Arizona's lips. She ran her finger across her bottom lip and then slipped her finger inside her mouth. Arizona sucked at Callie's finger whilst she put her hand into Callie's underwear. She leaned down and kissed Callie as she pressed her fingers against Callie's clit. Callie moaned into the kiss and the kiss became more rough. Then Callie felt Arizona slip a finger inside of her and she gasped. Arizona move her finger in and out of Callie, hearing her moans gradually become louder with each thrust. As she felt Callie begin to near her peak, she inserted another finger. Callie's eyes searched Arizona's, and when she found them she saw love. Nothing complicated, just pure love. Just then Arizona inserted a third finger and Callie couldn't take anymore.

Arizona felt Callie writh beneath her. She removed her fingers and just place gently kisses on Callie's neck. Then when Callie's orgasm had subsided she moved over so that they were now laying next to eachother.

'That was amazing.'

Arizona smiled at her. She loved making her wife feel good.

'You've tired me out!'

'Calliope, I hope you don't think that's it.. I'm not done with you yet.'


End file.
